Shadow Of The Day
by TeamAlecVolturi
Summary: Victoria managed to bite Bella and Edward loses the fight and dies. Bella wakes up a hungry newborn and bites Jake causing him to die. She can't stand the pain. Character Deaths. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**I do not own Twilight**

In that same short second, the dance broke violently apart. It happened so quickly that it was over before I could follow the sequence of events. I tried to catch up in my head.

Victoria had flown out of the blurred formation and smashed into a small spruce about halfway up the tree. She dropped back to the earth already crouched to spring.

Simultaneously, Edward -all but invisible with speed- had twisted backward and missed Riley by inches and fell.

At the same time, Seth leaped to his feet, cutting off most of my view.

But I could still see Victoria. And, though she looked oddly deformed -as if she were unable to straighten up completely- I could see the smile I'd been dreaming of flash across her face.

She coiled and sprang.

I felt the pain as her razor sharp teeth pierced my shoulder and a slight tug as if she were pulled away. I was filled with familiar agonizing pain as I screamed and my vision blurred. I saw Edward have his arm pulled off by Victoria and him cried out in the most agonizing scream I have ever heard. I heard a metallic screech as Victoria pulled his head off and laughed evilly. I saw a russet wolf, Jacob, come running in as Riley took a lighter and set him on fire. I let out a cry of pain but it wasn't from the physical spreading across my body like fire.

My Edward. My life. My love was being burned in front of me while I was being burned too. I saw Victoria's head being tossed into the fire and other body parts as more metallic screeching filled any other silence. My cries of pain and the screeching were the last things I heard and the Cullens running into sight were the last things my mind registered as darkness and pain consumed me.

It could have been weeks, maybe years before I was able to ignore the physical pain and hear the things around me. Mostly it was just an even breathing that annoyed the crap out of me. I was still sobbing but my voice was too hoarse to scream anymore. Soon I just gave up and accepted the pain. It was better than the internal pain of loosing my love.

It seemed like forever before the pain started leaving me _very _slowly. I payed attention to the rain and thunder that matched my mood as I relished in the parts of my body that the burning left. It was soon all gone and I was left to listen to the storm outside and more people breathing. A few minutes after I got bored and decided to open my eyes.

Oh wow. I saw _everything. _I soon recognized the ceiling as the living room ceiling at the Cullens. I sat up and saw that all the Cullens plus Jacob was there. I heard a _thump... thump..._ and my throat went up in flames. I lept at Jacob and managed to tackle him to the ground. I got a couple of gulps of his blood before I felt hands pull me off of him. Then the taste caught up with me. I gagged. I looked at Jacob writhing on the ground and remembered that the wolves die if they get bitten by a vampire. I backed away from him and looked at the Cullens surprised expressions. My eyes widened as I realized I just killed my best friend and someone I loved. I walked slowly back to him and fell to my knees as I sobbed over him.

"No!" I wailed but I knew it was too late. I sobbed by him until his writhing stopped as did his heart. I screamed in pain. My true love and my best friend were gone. Someone held me and stroked my hair as I cried out in pain. It felt like my heart was being torn apart and I knew no one was going to be able to pick up the pieces and put them back together again. I looked up and saw Carlisle's sympathetic face looking like he would cry if he could.

I got up from his lap and walked slowly up to Edwards room. I knew it would cause me pain to see it but that is the place I want to be right now. I opened up the door and saw everything like it was before we fought Victoria. My chest ripped itself open and I could have sworn I should have died by now. I walked over to the bed and lied down. My mind shut down and yet I couldn't sleep or give in to darkness. I just did nothing a lot like the first week after Edward left me. I heard the door open and my body's instincts screamed to defend myself but I wouldn't move. I didn't even turn my head to see who it was. A face suddenly appeared in my vision and I recognized her as Alice. I inhaled and smelled a sweet smell that sent my throat on fire. I ignored it because the pain in my chest was a million times worse that that. Alice looked very worried for some reason and took a step back.

"Carlisle," she called. "Can vampires get catatonic?" Carlisle came in and I heard an intake of breath probably meaning he was shocked at what he saw.

"I don't know. If they do this is new to me." I didn't really understand what he said but I heard them. I really wanted to be left alone but I didn't want to move or talk. I just wanted to lay here and wallow in my pain and sorrow.

A light flashed in my face that I barely registered as I heard his voice. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" Again I heard them but my mind refused to understand them. I didn't mind though. He would leave eventually right? I hated it that anyone was here. The thunder got louder and angrier as I thought that. Wow. The weather must like me today. I briefly wondered how long it was since I woke up from my change. It didn't matter was the only conclusion I came to.

"I don't think she'll ever recover from this. I really think the only solution would be to burn her. Only if she wants us to that is." Alice let out a sob as he said that. "I'm sorry Alice, but this is the only way that I could think of helping her."

He leaned over me and was about to ask me the question but before he did I whispered out a "Yes, please do. Tomorrow though." He looked shocked that I had even opened my mouth but he nodded and walked out the door.

Alice pulled me into a sitting position and hugged me. "I am going to miss you."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. All of you. I love you all but I can barely stand the pain of not having him with me. And my killing Jake made it worse. You want me to be happy right?" she nodded, "Then let me do this." I gave that whole speech with a whisper. "Could you send the others up here?"

She hugged me one more time then pulled away and nodded. The pain lessened as I realized it would be only a day before I would see my Edward again. Maybe Jake too. The rain lightened a small bit and I wondered why the weather matched my mood. It didn't really matter since I'm dying for good soon but I was still curious as to why it was like this.

The door opened and Emmett and Rose came in with Esme trailing behind them.

"Hey guys," I whispered. Esme came up and hugged me trying to comfort me. I lightly pushed her away and looked into her eyes as I asked them all a question. "Do you know why you are in here?" They all shook their heads and I sighed. "Carlisle is going to burn me. I asked him to. He's going to do it tomorrow so I can say goodbye to you guys."

Esme gasped and hugged me as she sobbed into my shoulder. I numbly patted her on the back as I saw Emmett's grin fade into a frown. "But Bells, why are you leaving us too? Eddie already left us."

"That is exactly why I have to go. The pain is too much for me to handle."

Emmett came and sat down next to me. "If that's what you want, I won't stop you."

I grinned "Good, because I would have done it anyway."

Emmett gave me a hug then led a sobbing Esme out of the room. I looked at Rose and she sat next to me. "I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. If I had known-"

"Save it Rose." I interrupted her. "You don't need to say anything. I already know." I gave her a kind smile and she hugged me.

"Thank you.." She whispered. She got up and walked out of the room and Jasper caught the door before it shut.

"Did you forget somebody?" I shook my head.

"No, I actually was wondering where you were. I suppose Alice told you?"

He sighed, "Yes. I am sorry I never had the control to be around you. I have always thought of you as a sister though."

"I know Jasper. I have always thought of you the same way. I'm sorry that I have to die. I suppose you feel the pain I feel though." He grimaced and I looked at him apologetically.

"Yes, I understand why you have to leave us. I hope that I will see you again someday if it ever happens to me." The rain poured harder as I was filled with sadness. He looked outside and chuckled.

"You noticed too? What's going on with the weather?"

He shook his head. "I would have thought you were smart enough to figure it out by now. Bella, your power is to control the weather."

I gasped as he looked at me amused. That made a lot of sense in a weird way.

Behind all the clouds I could see the sun coming up. I sighed with a mix of relief and sadness as I stood up to go outside. "Go tell Carlisle to meet me just outside this window. I want to try something before I die."

"I tried that too when I was a newborn. It's scary yet fun." he chuckled as he walked out the door. I opened the window and took a deep unneeded breath. I stepped out the window and landed on my feet in seconds. Wow. I turned to see Carlisle waiting. He came up to me and hugged my one last time.

"Goodbye dad." I pulled away as he got ready.

"Are you ready Bella?" I nodded as he put his hands on my cheeks. I felt happiness for the first time since my change. I saw the sun come out of the clouds as he pulled my head off. _I'm coming Edward, my love. _

**Hey this is me, Morgan! I had this idea while listening to Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Par. Hence the name. Lol. Read my other fanfictions please! It would make my day if you reviewed this!**


End file.
